Love Happens
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: "If your date, or companion, or friend of some sort hasn't come yet, I doubt they will, You've been stood up.""Psh, There's probably traffic.""How much traffic could there really be at ten at night?" For the LOVELY Arie Jay's birthday!


**A/N:** Hey everyone on FF ;D Lately I've been racking my brain, trying to think of how to write this story. But here it is. PLUS I have school now *BOOO* but no worries, I'm not letting that get in the way of my FF friend's _**BIRTHDAY**_! **Don't Forget to Review!** This is specially written... Uhm... read the description...

**Disclaimer: **No, sorry, I don't own SWAC.

**Dedication:** For **Arie Jay** ;D One of the **sweetest** people here on FF. Not to mention one of the best-est authors too! I LOVE your stories, as I love you, teehee :/ That sounded goofy ;D **Happy birthday**, Arie, have a **super-**_**duper**_ day! ;D _*hugs*_ Love ya!

**BY THE WAY!** This is an **EARLY** birthday present for you. Because of the time zones which I rather hate at the moment, I'm not sure when to post this. **SO** as an early present, here's the story!

~**Jizzy ;]**

...

**Love Happens**

**Sonny's POV**

"Miss?" The waiter said, to catch my attention. My eyes averted to his and the first thing that struck me was his green eyes. "We're closing soon," he informed me in an annoyed tone of voice- like he couldn't wait to get out of here. Honestly, neither could I.

I've been here for a long time, who knows how long, waiting for Chad to show up.

"Okay, thanks for telling me?" I said to him, which came out more like a question.

"If your date, or companion, or friend of some sort hasn't come yet, I doubt they will," he told me, a smirk appearing on his face, "You've been stood up."

"I didn't get stood up!" I snapped at him as I angrily crossed my arms in front of me, "There's probably traffic."

"You've been here for three _hours_," he chuckled as he straightened his tie, "How much traffic could there really _be_ at ten o'clock at night?"

I knew he was right; Chad stood me up. I groaned and slumped back in my chair, "You're right. He stood me up!"

He let out a sigh, "Listen," he spoke up again, "I'll get you some ice cream, on the house," he offered with a genuinely nice smile.

"Thanks," I whispered to him sadly. Of course I'm disappointed, who wouldn't be?

"I can't even start to understand how someone like you could get stood up," he said honestly as he gave me a wink.

"A-are you hitting on me?" I asked with a laugh as a smile stretched across my face. Is he kidding me?

A crooked grin was now planted on his face, "Maybe," he answered as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Okay, so Chad hasn't shown up after three hours of waiting, and this waiter- _who is rather cute_- is hitting on me, straight after I get stood up. I was rather speechless. I know Chad's my boyfriend, but I'm not going to pass up free ice cream!

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes as I waited for him to come back. A buzzing sound caught me off guard. I picked up my phone that was sitting next to me on the table. It was a text from Chad;

_Sorry! Got held up. I'll c u tomorrow? Love, CDC_

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Oh Chad," I muttered as I texted back.

_It's ok. I'm still there, getting free ice cream by a waiter who is rather cute xD xx ~Sonny_

I chuckled as I sent it. I thought I should get a kick out of this- he stood me up, I get him jealous. That about evens it up, right?

I kept on smiling to myself as he returned with a bowl of ice cream in his hands.

He put it down in front of me, "Here you go..." He trailed off, obviously expecting to hear my name.

I giggled, "Sonny."

"Pretty name," he commented with a playful smirk. He sat down in the seat opposite me, continuing to grin.

I peered at his name tag, "Bobby," I said aloud, "It suits you," I told him as I stared back into his green eyes. His eyes weren't better Chad's, I mean, c'mon, Chad's eyes _sparkle_.

My phone vibrated again, causing both Bobby and I to jump. Chad had replied, oh this will be funny.

_HAY! Keep ur eyes off cute waiters! ~CDC_

The message made me giggle as I hit reply:

_Its ok Chaddy, I was kidding. Love you, Sonny_ _xx_

I giggled again after I hit send.

Bobby sat back in his chair, "Who was that?" He asked my curiously.

"My boyfriend," I answered as I placed the phone down on the table again.

"Boyfriend?"

I smiled, "Yeah, he's the famous Chad Dylan Cooper," I told him.

"Oh so you're Sonny Munroe. I thought I recognised you from somewhere," he told me, "You know you're prettier than your pictures."

"Thanks Bobby."

"So he blew you off?" He asked me.

I let out a sigh, "Yes he did," I answered as I looked away.

Chad wasn't the best of boyfriends, he was late to dates sometimes, and sometimes he forgets important dates- like my _birthday_- but he's sweet, and he cares a lot for me.

"Doesn't sound like such a good boyfriend, to me he sounds like a jerk. But all of the girls love him, and all of the guys want to be him. I guess you were one of the girls?" He guessed as he flipped his bangs away from his eyes and locked his hands together in front of him. I hardly knew this guy, but it feels like I've known him forever.

I chuckled, shaking my head, "Actually no. It actually started off with us hating each other, but after a while it became something more," I told him as I stared off into the distance, deep in thought.

"Surprising," he smirked.

"How?"

"Well, I..." he trailed off and looked away, "_heard_ he's a _jerk_," he said with a shrug, "...But I don't know him so I can't judge."

"He was a jerk. But then he asked me out and was really sweet," I told him, though it seemed he wasn't really listening. My phone went off again:

_I'll come get you. ~CDC_

"What's it say?" He asked me as he tried to peer over at my phone.

"Not that it's any of your business but Chad said he's coming to get me," I told him, replying Chad's text with an 'ok'.

"Oh, so I get to meet the famous Chad Dylan Cooper?" He asked in a sarcastic kind of way, "I feel so privileged."

"What's your problem with him?" I asked, pushing forward onto the table.

He was about to answer me, but he shut his mouth suddenly, "It doesn't matter why," he whispered roughly.

"Do you know him? Like personally?" I pushed, my curious side taking over.

"Does it matter? Sonny, you don't know me," he informed me as he stood up from the seat.

I leant back, my eyes meeting his again, "I know I don't know you, but I'm just wondering why every time I mention my boyfriend's name that you tense up."

He scoffed at me and folded his arms, "I don't tense up."

"Whatever!" I hissed.

He let out a loud sigh which sounded like he was annoyed. "Sonny, I'm sorry. You just don't... understand..."

"Of course not, this is why I'm asking! Why do you hate him?" I asked again. He let out another loud sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I tell you, promise not to tell _you-know-who_?"

I nodded in agreement, "Now tell me," I pushed again.

"Well-"

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. I turned towards it and saw Chad standing there with an apologetic smile.

"Sonny," he greeted as he came over to where I was sitting and kissed my forehead. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry I'm like 3 hours late," he apologised sincerely, "There was complications at Mac Falls."

"Nah, its fine Chad. I've had a great time talking to Bobby here," I told him, gesturing to Bobby who looked rather tense again as he looked Chad over. This seemed suspicious.

"Bobby, huh?" Chad said as he turned to Bobby, clicking his tongue a couple of times. "Have we met?"

"Of course you'd have to ask that. _Of course_! You can't think of anyone other than yourself," Bobby complained as he went to walk off.

"Bobby, wait!" I called after him as I got up and grabbed his arm.

He turned to me and rolled his eyes, "Sonny, let it _go_," he seethed as he jerked his arm out of my grip.

"I'm not letting this go until you tell me why you're so mad with Chad!"

He rolled his eyes again, "I know we only just met and all, but you just can't seem to leave good enough alone!" He hissed at me again. Obviously he was hiding something; I only wanted to know why he hates Chad.

"Hey!" Chad barked as he came up and stood in front of me, "Don't speak like that to her!" I smiled- he was being the defensive boyfriend type again.

Bobby moved his hand and brought it through his brown hair, chuckling to himself, "Chad," he said as he faced him, "Does the sentence '_The Goody Gang_' mean _anything_ to you?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Chad looked off, thinking deeply about what Bobby had just told him. He bit his lip after a while.

"Yes, that's the show I stared in when I was little. But I don't know what it's got to do with you. I remember your face, but that's it," Chad told him, looking Bobby up and down, giving him a final shrug.

Bobby groaned, "How many people where there on the show?" He asked.

Chad looked away again, "Uh, about five _kids_," he answered, then his eyes locked with Bobby's, "_Why_?"

"Do you remember their names?"

In my head I was laughing- this was probably the most thinking Chad has ever done is his lifetime. I couldn't help but smirk on the outside.

"Yeah, there was Tawni, Leila, Tyrone, me..." he trailed off, "And some other guy."

"You _jerk_!" He cried, "I can't believe you! You... You self-centred _jerk_!"

Chad's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

I felt kind of awkward standing here in the middle of this.

"I was the other guy!" He yelled at Chad, pointing his index finger into his chest. "Bobby, Bobby _Anderson_!"

Chad's eyes grew again in realisation, "Ooh," he looked kind of nervous now, "Anderson, I remember you now."

Bobby nodded, rolling his eyes in the process, "Yeah," he scoffed; "_Now_ you remember!"

Chad stared incredulously at him, "I only remember the important people in my life," Chad told him as he wrapped an arm around me, "Like m'lady." That caused me to giggle uncontrollably.

"Ick," Bobby gagged, "You guys are disgusting. Sonny deserves better than some low-life self-centred actor like you."

Chad balled his fists up, marching right up to Bobby, getting into his face. "What did you just say?" Here comes defensive boyfriend again.

"You heard me. Sonny deserves better," that boy was just asking for a punch in the face, "Like me."

Chad practically lurched forward, but I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, "Chad, Chad, calm down!"

He straightened up and gave Bobby a death glare.

"Getting into a stupid fight won't solve anything," I told him softly as I held onto his arm tightly. Chad opened his mouth to speak, but knowing him it would be something witty, "And don't say something you'll regret later."

Bobby started laughing, "Are you going to let her control you?" He asked with a disbelieved look on his face, "C'mon dude, punch me."

"No, no," Chad said roughly, "Look, Bobby, I'm real sorry for being such a jerk to you when we were kids, and for forgetting you now... But boys will be boys?"

Bobby looked away and let out a sigh, "Yeah okay, I mean it was like over 10 years ago... But still, you're a jerk."

Chad stepped back and grabbed my hand in his, "Let's go Sonny," he ordered we both turned around to leave.

"Sonny," Bobby spoke up, "Could you maybe do something for me?"

I looked him in the eye; his look was pleading, "Depends..."

He took out a pen and a piece of paper that he had in his pocket for some unknown reason and scribbled something down on it, handing it out to me, "Could you give my number to Tawni? You're her cast mate, right?"

I nodded and took the paper from him, "Sure."

"Tell her I miss her too," he added with a puppy-dog pout on his face. "She and I were... Well, an item."

"Really? That's so sweet," I said as I stuffed the paper in my pocket.

"I really like her," he told me, his eyes wandering off somewhere else. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chad making disgusted faces and I slapped his chest.

"Hey, why don't you just come down to the studios and talk to her yourself?" I suggested with a warm smile.

"Sonny!" Chad whined like a little kid. "You're being nice to the guy that's calling me a jerk!"

I whacked Chad in the chest again.

Bobby grinned at me, "Really?"

I nodded in reply, "Come round to Condor Studios tomorrow, I'll tell the guards to let you in. You can see Tawni again."

Bobby grabbed me into a rough bear hug. I let out a squeak because he was hugging me too hard.

"You're great, Sonny," he told me, his grin getting wider. "And feel free to put that number in _your_ phone for when you and Chad Dylan Pooper break up," he told me with a wink.

You could almost hear Chad growling. I smiled back as Chad towed me to the exit of the restaurant, "Bye Bobby," I called as Chad pushed me out the door impatiently.

"Later Sonny!" I heard him call after me.

As Chad held the door open for me, he gave me a sceptical look and I frowned at him, "Chad? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He walked over to his side and hopped into the car, the look wiped off his face now, "You won't leave me for him, will you?" He asked me with a frown that matched mine.

I chuckled and leant over to him, pecking him lightly on the lips, "I wouldn't do that to you," I said as I pulled back.

"Good," he said with a smile.

"Good," I shot back.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good," I said with a giggle.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Tawni smiled up at Bobby who was standing in front of her with a bunch of roses in one hand, and a box of chocolates in the other. It was totally cliché, but Tawni looked liked she loved it.

"Aw," was all that came out of her mouth.

Chad and I were standing around the corner from the two, peering on them in the dressing room.

"Hey Tawni," he greeted her with a smile.

She looked lost for words, "Bobby Anderson," she started with her hands on her hips, "You didn't have the guts to ever call me after the show ended," she told him.

"I'm sorry about that," he said with an apologetic grin.

She smiled wider, "And now you come here with chocolates and roses!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the things in his arms, "You're unbelievable," she said with a laugh. "Even though it's totally cliché of you, I still love it."

Chad started gagging at them so I slapped his arm, turning my attention back to Tawni and Bobby.

I think they really have a shot to be something great. Tawni's been nagging me about how she's been single for too long, and obviously by the looks on both of their faces I can tell they will last a fair while.

"Tawni, I missed you a lot," he told her as he placed the things down on a nearby chair.

"I missed you too," she whispered to him.

He wrapped his arms around her little waist and she reached up and locked her hands around his neck as they closed the space between them in a short, sweet kiss.

"Aw, that's too adorable," I said aloud as I turned to Chad for a second. "Don't you dare be that cliché, please," I pleaded with a smile.

"Oh, so you don't like cliché moments?" He asked me with an eyebrow raised.

I shrugged at him.

"Well how do you like this?"He asked as he bent down and grabbed me in a cliché sort of kiss.

That left me speechless, "That's an exception," I told him as I looked up at him with a warm smile. He planted another kiss on my lips and kept his arms wound around me.

...

**Love is sort of cliché in its own particular way.**

.:.:.:.:.:.

...

**A/N:** Okay, it was kind of cheesy... Yeah pretty bad actually. Though I love cheesy-ness, and cliché moments are awesome too! How many times did I say cliché? xP But I hoped you liked it Arie ;D I had to write something for you on your special day ;D **Happy birthday!** :P I love you girl! :D

**Don't forget to review**! Especially you, Arie, I have to hear what you think! EEP ;D

~Jizzy

That nickname is the cutest by the way ;D

ReViEw ;D


End file.
